If Seiya's Mamoru...
by ThreelightsSeiya
Summary: If Seiya's Mamoru... Mamoru is being tortured here!


If Seiya's Mamoru...  
  
Author's notes:  
  
This is not a really good fic, cause it's just some points that I want to make...  
If you are a major Mamoru fan I suggest you not read this...I'm serious!  
I have given you a warning so, don't blame me...  
  
  
  
  
If Mamoru's Seiya (WARNING:: I'm so mean to Mamoru...)  
  
  
  
*Mamoru might not get along well with Taiki or Yaten  
  
*He will not be able to change to a female, if he does I'm gonna puke...  
  
*He will not have long hair, even if he does it won't look good. It   
will take him a long time to get that long...  
  
*Galaxia will kill him on the first shot  
  
*He will not look good as Sailor Star Fighter, as in,  
in the bikini type outfit...(I'm going to have nightmares tonight...)  
  
*He won't be able to sing "Nagareboshi he" with Taiki and Yaten  
  
*Threelights will not be a successful band  
  
*He will have no fans...  
  
*Therefore no woman/men/cats/dogs/children falling all over him  
  
*They will never find their princess, cause they can't sing  
  
*Princess Kakyuu will not fall in love with Mamoru  
  
*He will be the odd one out of the Threelights  
  
*He will not have Seiya type humor. eg. wear a monster   
costume and scare off the girls  
  
*He will not have a voice that fits a 16 year old guy/gal  
  
*He will not be 16, but the oldest of the Threelights  
  
*He will go to America and leave Taiki and Yaten to find their princess  
  
*Chibi Chibi won't bother to try to take off his towel  
  
*Chibi Chibi might cry when she sees him  
  
*He won't be taking a shower at Usagi's house anyways  
  
*He will not be able to attract Usagi  
  
*Even if he tries Seiya will be with her, and stop him  
  
*People may start writing fic about how Mamoru and Usagi get   
together instead of Seiya. (I don't like this one, but this may be true...  
cause that's what happens to Seiya and Usagi now)  
  
*He will be a disgrace to the alien  
  
*He will not be able to play sports  
  
*Haruka will pound him to the ground for trying to seduce Michiru (GO HARUKA!!)  
  
*So he will not be able to do a dunk in basketball  
  
*He will be squashed by the Rugby players (American Football if you like...)  
  
*(Not too sure of this...cause he never takes off his shirt) He might not have six packs like Seiya!  
  
*He might be smarter than the present Seiya...(I really hate to admit...)  
  
  
  
  
  
If Seiya's Mamoru...  
  
*Seiya will look good in a tux and also as Tuxedo Kamen  
  
*He will be good at throwing roses  
  
*That will not be his only attack...  
  
*Red will still be his favorite color  
  
*He will not wear that stupid green and black suit everyday...  
  
*He will have a different suit or clothing every episode  
  
*He will refuse to use roses as an attack because he is environmentally friendly  
  
*He won't use laser also cause it may cause cancer, or mutation...  
  
*Seiya and Usagi will not have a flamingo pink hair daughter (Gomen Chibi-Usa...)  
  
*Chibi-Usa will be a lot happier  
  
*There will still be lots of girls falling over him, but...  
  
*He will love Usagi more than Mamoru!!  
  
*He will be a better boyfriend and father  
  
*He will still be able to sing  
  
*He will not slap Usagi just because of some stupid metallic balloon  
  
*He will not stare at a godamn mirror for hours  
  
*He will not be killed by Galaxia on the first blow, actually NEVER be killed!!  
  
*He will still be 16  
  
*His age is very close to Usagi's  
  
*He will not go to America and leave Usagi cause he's in the same class  
  
*Usagi can see him every year, every month, everyday, every hour, every second, every millisecond...  
  
*He might be a better king/prince/queen/princess...whateva...  
  
*He might still be an alien  
  
*I'm not sure if he'll still be transsexual...  
  
*He will not throw a stupid rose then say some stupid poem,   
while watching the senshis being tortured  
  
*He will actually fight for Usagi and protect her and NOT say long speeches  
  
*He may not be as smart as Mamoru. (HEY! He's only 16)  
  
*He will still be able to do a dunk in basketball  
  
*He will still join the American football team  
  
*He will still have Mamoru's type of humour (ODANGO!!!)  
  
*In the end, it will be Mamoru that will be saying goodbye...  
  
*But, Kakyuu might not accept him back to their planet  
  
  
End  
  
Er...this is kind of stupid isn't it? I can't help it, due to all the stress from my exams...  
Oh well, PLEASE REVIEW  
  
  
  



End file.
